


touch the sky with me

by iAmCC



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BARB GOT JUSTICE BISH, Gen, I dunno I wrote this forever ago while listening to Kehlani, Mileven, Something I did in my spare time, Sorry Not Sorry, WOOO, btw Kehlani rules just saying, go find her on YT she da bae, lil drabble, lil sad, poor karen, she deserves better tbh, shoutout to Tora Helene for inspiring this, this has jancy but i ship kalancy and stoncy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmCC/pseuds/iAmCC
Summary: From a distance,  they were perfect.But the Wheelers were certainly far from perfect.And nobody knew it better than them.





	touch the sky with me

Sacrifice- Karen Wheeler  
She gave it all up. For him. She put her life on hold for the man who didn’t even seem to give two shits about his own children. She couldn’t leave him- for Holly, for Mike, for Nancy. Holly, of course, was going to grow up not exactly knowing a life with her elder sister being around all the time, seeing as she was going to NYU with Jonathan. What could she do? What could she say?

Nothing. She’d just have to keep swimming, for a few more years at least. Maybe until Holly was older. But then? 

She was gone.

Oblivion- Ted Wheeler  
Ah, yes. Everything is fine, thank you very much. Yes, Holly is growing like a weed. Mike just won the school science fair with his friends! Um.. no, sorry, I don’t know what he did… oh, what does it matter? Nancy got into… NYU! That’s it. Yes, it’s wonderful. Yes, we’re so proud. Oh… Karen? She’s fine… just.. Menopause, you know. The Mrs. can be a bit of a handful at times! Haha! Hmm, I think Mike’s… 12 now? Wait… he was born in ‘71… sorry! He’s 15! Nancy’s 18, yes. And Holly is.. Uh.. 7, I think.

Justice- Nancy Wheeler  
From a distance, the oldest Wheeler was simply another link in the chain, a straight-A student, a pretty, sweet girl. A couple of the kids in her class would call her the slut, but eventually they matured and the nickname faded away, as quickly as her final year at Hawkins High had. Now she was gone-far away in New York with the man that she loved. And best, a feeling that she had done the right thing in the end, for herself, for Jonathan…

For Barbara.

She was always gonna miss Barb… but now, she knew she’d brought justice for her. 

Love- Michael Wheeler  
He’d been dead. For a year, he’d been a dead man walking, nothing but a shadow of the happy boy he’d once been. Nancy had never held up her end of the deal, she was still secretive. But it’s not like he’d been telling her anything, either.

And then she came back. The only girl he could ever see himself loving. The girl who, by some cosmic miracle, loved him back. Him. Nerdy Michael Wheeler. Him?

Him.

And that was all he needed.

 

They seemed like a perfect family. They weren’t.

But they didn’t have to be.


End file.
